peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
TVOffical (News and More!)
is a popular PigTube channel that has 11.12 million subscribers. History The channel was created on August 30, 2008. Strangely, no videos were uploaded until September 7, 2015, where they announced, starting in October, they would be releasing up to six videos a month. The next video, titled "Animal Toonz 2016 lineup REVEALED!?" was uploaded on October 1, 2015. They received 1 million subs in May 2016, and 2 million subscribers in March the next year. Videos *'Welcome To The Channel!' - September 7, 2015 *'Animal Toonz 2016 lineup REVEALED!?' - October 1, 2015 *'Yo-Yo IS CEASING OPERATIONS!?' - October 10, 2015 *'Yo-Yo: The New Peppish Channel!' - October 11, 2015 *'50K Celebration (livestream)' - Octobor 15, 2015 *'Will Flying Saucer be shutting down in 2016? (True or false)' - November 2, 2015 *'The idiot channel's fall lineup revealed' - November 9, 2015 *'Celebration of 20 years of TIB' - December 9, 2015 *'Pippa Pork on TIC!?' - December 11, 2015 *'Yo-Yo's New 2016 Show lineup' - December 12, 2015 *'Episode of Anima Kids' series PULLED' - December 16, 2015 *'US Channels coming to Soundish?' - December 23, 2015 *'100K special + Merry Christmas!' - December 25, 2015 *'Animal Toonz's New Series BOMBS in ratings' - January 12, 2016 *'Anima Kids' 20 year long running series is ending!' - January 14, 2016 *'The Rise and Fall of Matrix and Gypsy' - January 20, 2016 *'Matrix New 2017 Logo REVEALED!' - January 26, 2016 *'New Series Proposed for TIC gets BACKLASH' - February 20, 2016 *'Will PBS Jr.'s new series last?' - February 20, 2016 *'Channel Wars: Flying Saucer VS. PBS Jr.' - February 28, 2016 *'PBS Jr.'s New Bumpers get BACKALSH!' - March 6, 2016 *'Flying Saucer cuts down classic block' - March 9, 2016 *'Viacom Networks BANNED in Peppaland?!' - March 20, 2016 *'Leaving YouTube FOREVER!?' - April 1, 2016 *'New streaming service in Peppaland!' - April 2, 2016 *'Last day of Block Yo-Yo!' - April 9, 2016 *'New Channel in Peppaland!' - April 11, 2016 *'Animal Toonz Plus is FINALLY on Soundish?!' - April 30, 2016 *'Anima Kids' New Logo!' - May 11, 2016 *'Thank you for 1M!!!' - May 19, 2016 *'Channel Wars: Matrix vs. Anima Kids' - May 26, 2016 *'PigTV loses 37% of market share!' - June 1, 2016 *'Channel Wars: Gypsy vs. Peppish Retro Network' - June 3, 2016 *'Dr. Epsilon: Deleted Scenes! '- June 12, 2016 *'PILOT REVIEWS: Mr. Gingerbread' - June 25, 2016 *'Soundish Lineup Revamped' - August 1, 2016 *'Peppa Pig: The Anime on Orion Tweenz' - August 14, 2016 *'SparticaTV dropped from Miracle-Pig' - September 6, 2016 *'Cool Nook: First Five Minutes LEAKED' - September 12, 2016 *'Which is better? "Alpha's Gold Star" vs. "Twistedland" '- September 28, 2016 *'New Channel Announcement? '- October 13, 2016 *'Pennzoil Goes International! '- October 16, 2016 *'Is Animal Toonz Thessoll SHUTTING DOWN?! '- October 17, 2016 *'Debunked! '- October 31, 2016 *'PILOT REVIEWS: Peppa Pig 2014 '- November 11, 2016 *'Anima Kids Enters Wale! '- November 13, 2016 *'Anima Kids Fluania Launch Stream! '- December 5, 2016 *'Second Channel! '- December 17, 2016 *'Channel Wars: Anima Jr. vs Yo-Yo Jr.! '- December 31, 2016 *'2016 Recap/Happy New Year! '''January 2, 2017 *'Rex Racoon's NEW SERIES! '- January 7, 2017 *'Could SparticaTV be SHUTTING DOWN!? '- January 20, 2017 *'Animal Toonz ratings increase! '- January 28, 2017 *'Original Series ON THE WAY! FROM US!!! '- February 14, 2017 *'Peppatalia Season 4: On the way! '- February 28, 2017 *'Pilot Reviews: Peppatalia: Silmar Colored Flags Powers '- March 11, 2017 *'New Anima SUBNETWORK! '- March 19, 2017 *'An episode from a Animal Toonz Series was banned, The Crying Dame.' - November 26, 2017 *[[Goodbye Anima Jr.|'Goodbye Anima Jr.]] - March 1, 2018 *"The Crying Dame" episode returns to Animal Toonz but censored after his long-time banning in 2017. '-' September 6, 2018 *'PILOT REVIEWS: Peppa Pig: Arabian Mission. '- September 13, 2018 *'New Spinoff! [[Under Peppa's Mouth|''Under Peppa's Mouth]]! - Feburary 1, 2019 *'The END of Anima Kids?! '- February 9, 2019 *'Animal Toonz BOUGHT by Media Mass Company! - '''August 5, 2019 *'NO MORE ZONK!? '- August 31, 2019 *'The Second Coming Review (SPOILERS!) '- September 9, 2019 *'Under Peppa's Mouth Written Off!? '- September 17, 2019 *'UPLOAD SCHEDULE!? '- September 30, 2019 *'New Series: Kids' Ratings! '- October 5, 2019 *'Kids' Ratings: September 2019! '''- October 6, 2019 Category:PigTube Category:PigTube Channels